say that you'll never let me go
by bobbingformangos
Summary: "Come here," Emma whispers to the woman in the dark.


"Come here," Emma whispers to the woman in the dark. The dark seems to be the only place that they could ever meet and come together in this way, but yet Emma still reaches out for her and she still comes. It's as if all she has to do is whisper it, the simple request, and Regina comes.

She always comes.

The room is dark and it smells like the blonde, fresh flowers, and their son, and Regina lets out a small sigh as she kicks off her heels at the end of the bed.

Her own bed has a man in it that she generally cares about but she is a complicated person, and so is Emma, and they have yet to truly realized that they want only each other.

They have yet to trust the universe or themselves with this.

But it's in the middle of the night and they are both tired and for some odd reason Regina still has her heels on and they just need each other.

What kind of magic, is it, that lets Regina know when Emma Swan needs her?

Thats what is plaguing their sleepy minds when Regina turns to lock the bedroom door to the loft - keeping their son, who is sleeping on the sofa, and Emma's parents and baby sibling downstairs, in the dark about the thing that they, themselves, do in the dark.

"Come here," Emma begs again, because she has been begging a lot lately, and Regina is finding it harder to deny her. So, Regina unzips her dress and lets it fall around her hips before she shimmys out of it.

They haven't had sex yet, they shouldn't when things are so disorganized, but it doesn't mean that Regina doesn't want to feel Emma close because she does. She wants to feel Emma close her her heart, their skin pressed together, and Emma surrounding her.

So her dress falls, like the rain on the day they defeated her sister and they realized that they cared much more about each other than they let on.

Emma's on her elbows now, propping herself up so that she can see the way that Regina pushes down her dress with a shake of her hips and how she reaches behind her to undo the bra and Emma's inhale could easily be audible downstairs if anyone was listening for it.

It causes Regina to softly smile and she wondered at what time in their history did she was to start nuzzling into Emma Swan instead of kill her.

And then, Emma does the thing where she lifts her hands and wiggles her fingers and beacons Regina towards the bed, needing her.

It started with a need, right?

And ended with a love?

Or was it one of the same?

Most likely.

Regina grins, crinkles her nose, because they are in the dark and everything outside the door isn't real and this is just them.

She likes to believe that if they had met when they were younger, whatever their circumstances were, they would have fallen in love so quickly.

But they hadn't and Emma was now scowling and Regina knew that the girl in front of her -needed- her to come.

Regina crawling onto the edge of the bottom of the bed before crawling up the covers and letting Emma help her slip under them. They sighed when the Regina draped herself across Emma and sighed, her breasts pressing into Emma's and they could feel their hearts racing together, in sync.

Regina never thought of herself as a cuddler but she clung to Emma Swan and Emma wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and done the same, pressing their bodies tighter. She sighed in Regina's ear, hot breath against her ear lobe, as she calmly muttered, "I missed you so much, Regina."

It was simple.

A string of words.

But they held so much meaning.

Enough to make them forget about tomorrow and yesterday and whats outside the door.

Right now, curled around each other, it was just them two.

They held tight to each other, as the rain poured outside, and whispered into each other's ears before sleep caused their bodies to become too heavy and them to drift away together in a far away land.

"I love you, Emma Swan," Regina confessed, sleep lacing her words, making them drag, as she held tighter to the blonde and kissed her neck with gentle, sleepy kisses.


End file.
